camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dainë Brewer
Dainë Brewer is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Thanatos and an unnamed mortal woman. She is the older sister of Tom Brewer and Neal Lars. She was raised by Thanatos to be one of Tartarus's soldiers and died in his service before the war began. Series Dainë is featured in the following series: * Hellbound (POVs) * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Elementalist * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Not much is known about Dainë's life prior to the events of Hellbound. She was raised by her father, Thanatos, to serve Tartarus. Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Elementalist Elementalist #1, Timekeeper: When the demigods are explaining the events of the Camp Trinity series, summarizing the events leading up to the war, Dainë is mentioned. She is later mentioned when Tom is thinking about how he'd never met her and how Heather Green had told him about Dainë because she'd asked her to. Camp Trinity Guidebook Dainë is mentioned to be buried in Lot D of the graveyard, which is where enemies of the camp are buried if someone in the camp cares for them, usually for traitors whose friends wanted them buried. Personality Dainë is originally shown to be a cold and vicious killer who wants to kill anyone and everyone she can, though is actually nicer than she seems. She enjoys poetry and would much prefer to stay inside and read than fight, but she acts the way that her father expects her to. She wanted to stop fighting when she became pregnant, but her father wouldn't let her, so she continued until, in the end, she chose to attempt to switch sides and help the people who she knew could save her child. Appearance Dainë has long, curly light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She is tall and thin, generally wearing an army jacket with light blue or black clothes. Powers Godly Parent * Darkness * Death * Hearts * Invisibility * Life Force * Shadows * Souls * Teleportation Nymph Powers * Lack of a Conscience Magical Items * Silver Knives * Shotguns * Pistols ** Unlimited bullets Love Interests * Harvey Brooks--fiance, father of her son. * Summer Davis--Dainë had a one-sided crush on Summer, who didn't feel the same way. * Heather Green--Dainë had a slight crush on Heather, who didn't feel the same way. Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Daisy Chi, Morton Wilfred, Thanatos (allies) * Summer Davis (friend) * Heather Green, Libby Rogers, Hal James, Autumn Stone, Ray Henry, Jackson Stevens, Ray Henry (enemies) Trivia * Dainë never wanted to be evil, but her father forced her to be a killer. * Dainë was bisexual, but primarily liked girls. * She saved Summer when she was eight from a daughter of Hercules and they became close friends, including her teaching Summer just about everything about being a demigod. * Dainë wanted to be a poet. * Her nymph power keeps her from having a conscience, however she is shown to feel bad about certain things, such as hurting babies, and she stopped following her father's orders.